Kirschen und andere Konfliktauslöser
by Soma Belenus
Summary: Dieser Oneshot basiert auf der Idee, die ich irgendwann beim Anschauen einer bestimmten Szene des Death Note Animes bekam. Die Handlung ist an einem Abend in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer angesiedelt. Pairing: Light/L; Warnung: Slash, Lime, etwas OOC


**Kirschen und andere Konfliktauslöser**

**Disclaimer:** _Da dies eine Fanfiction im ursprünglichen Sinne ist, gehört außer der fragwürdigen Geschichte, in die ich die Charas verwickelt habe, nichts mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld und hoffe, dass sich niemand damit auf den Schlips getreten fühlt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen, Ereignissen etc. sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt._

**Warnung:** _Hierbei handelt es sich um eine **Slash-FF**, also lest sie nur, wenn ihr nichts gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe zwischen Männern habt. Weiterhin sind die Charas zeitweise **etwas OOC** und anscheinend äußerst begabt in **Yoga**. Wenn euch das alles nicht abgeschreckt hat, dann kann ich euch auch nicht mehr helfen. XD_

_Und nun viel Spaß mit der FF. ;)_

_________________________

Eines Abends nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag analysierten der Detektiv und der vermeintliche Kira im Bett noch einige Daten über die Fälle. Ryuzaki hatte wie üblich noch ein wenig Torte neben sich stehen und aß nebenbei davon. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Ryuzaki und seine Torte beschwor in Raito eine Erinnerung an den vergangenen Nachmittag herauf, in der der Schwarzhaarige die Stiele einer Zwillingskirsche verknotete. Der Brünette konnte seinen Blick während dieser Szene nicht abwenden und so war er auch diesmal nicht dazu imstande, als er bemerkte, dass Ryuzaki sich anschickte, dieses Kunststück noch einmal zu wiederholen. Jener bemerkte seinen stillen Beobachter jedoch erst, als dessen Magen irgendwann zu knurren begann.

Wie auf frischer Tat ertappt, wandte Raito seinen Blick eilig ab und fixierte wieder das Blatt in seiner Hand. Deswegen bemerkte er es auch anfangs nicht, dass Ryuzaki ihm unaufgefordert eine Gabel voll Torte hinhielt. Der Brünette sah ihn daraufhin irritiert an und ließ seinen Blick auf das Stück Torte auf der Gabel wandern, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten es zu essen. Ryuzaki sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an, bis er schließlich meinte: „Dein Magen hat geknurrt. Also iss schon." „Nein, danke. Es ist deine Torte." „Aber ich habe sie dir gerade angeboten, also los.", kam es nur neutral zurück. Raito warf dann kurz einen resignierten Blick auf Ryuzaki und dann auf das Stückchen Torte. Schließlich seufzte er einmal und nahm Ryuzaki die Gabel aus der Hand. Er wollte es gerade in seinen Mund führen, als der Schwarzhaarige blitzschnell nach der Kirsche griff, die sich oben auf dem Stück befand und sie in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ.

Damit erntete er einen empört-verärgerten Blick Raitos. „Hey, hast du nicht gerade gesagt…?", beschwerte er sich schließlich, wurde aber von Ryuzaki unterbrochen. „Ja, hab ich. Aber die Rede war nicht von der Kirsche.", stellte dieser sachlich fest und kaute genüsslich auf der Kirsche herum. Raito hielt noch immer die Gabel in der Hand und warf einen giftigen Blick in Ryuzakis Richtung. Dieser hatte inzwischen jedoch erneut den Kirschenstiel mit der Zunge verknotet und betrachtete sein Werk interessiert. Als Raito jedoch mit der Gabel nach ihm warf und das Stück Torte ihn an der Wange streifte, obwohl er sich wegduckte, fiel der Stiel unbeachtet irgendwo aufs Bett. Ebenso wie beider Blätter mit den Daten.

Es folgte ein schneller Blickwechsel und schon fand sich Ryuzaki festgepinnt auf dem Bett wieder, mit einem ziemlich wütend dreinschauenden Raito über sich. Dieser holte aus, und verpasste dem Detektiv einen saftigen Kinnhaken. Nachdem er sich kurz gesammelt hatte, revanchierte er sich bei Raito ebenfalls mit einem Faustangriff, der selbigen kurzerhand aus dem Bett segeln ließ. Er landete auf dem Rücken und stieß sich dabei den Kopf am Boden, rappelte sich allerdings recht schnell wieder auf und zog einmal kräftig an der Kette, sodass Ryuzaki, der sich ebenfalls gerade hatte aufrichten wollen, auch ins Wanken geriet und unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Aus dieser Position heraus verpasste er Raito einen kräftigen Tritt vor die Brust und schickte ihn damit wieder auf eine kleine Rundreise durchs Zimmer. Besagter krachte auf die Couch und der Schwarzhaarige, der durch einen Ruck unfreiwillig hinterher gezogen wurde, stolperte dabei und fiel auf ihn.

Kaum, dass Raito wieder ansatzweise Atmen konnte, stieß er Ryuzaki mit einem Ruck von sich und wischte sich das Blut, welches aus seinem Mundwinkel lief, mit dem Arm weg. Kurz darauf stürzte er sich erneut auf den Detektiv und pinnte dessen Oberkörper wieder am Boden fest. Leider vergaß er dabei, dass Ryuzaki seine Beine noch frei bewegen konnte. Und dieser machte sich die Freiheit gleich zunutze, indem er seine Beine von hinten um Raitos Oberkörper schlang und ihm mit den Füßen die Kehle zudrückte, bevor er ihn mit vollem Kraftaufwand seiner Beine dazu zwang, sich nach hinten zu lehnen. Dessen Augen waren nun vor Schreck und Sauerstoffmangel ziemlich weit aufgerissen und dennoch befreite er seine eigenen Beine, um Ryuzaki damit einen Tritt an den Kopf zu verpassen und ihn dann ebenfalls auf dem Boden festzunageln.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang war dann nur das rasche Atmen beider Kontrahenten zu hören, ehe Raito erstickt und heiser ein Wort sagte. „Perverser." Er hatte nämlich an seinem Hintern eine Unebenheit gespürt, die stetig wuchs und sich dem Widerstand entgegen drückte. „Das macht dich wohl an, was?", fuhr er schließlich fort und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Sagt ausgerechnet der, dem er schon fast wie eine Eins steht.", gab der Detektiv nur nonchalant zurück und entließ Raito aus seiner Beinklammer. Dieser nahm im Gegenzug seinen Fuß aus Ryuzakis Gesicht und rollte sich von ihm runter. Besagter sah ziemlich fasziniert auf seinen Schritt hinab und ließ seinen Blick dann zu Raito rüber wandern. Dieser schnappte sich ein Kissen von der Couch und warf es dem anderen an den Kopf. „Hör auf mich so anzustarren, du Idiot. Kümmer dich lieber um dein eigenes Problem." Mit diesen Worten stand Raito auf und ging in Richtung Bad, bis er einen Ruck an seinem angeketteten Handgelenk spürte. „Entschuldige, aber würdest du bitte mitkommen? Ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht vor laufender Kamera…", zischte er in Richtung Ryuzakis und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Also erhob dieser sich extra langsam, um Raito erneut zu provozieren und ging in aller Ruhe ins Bad. Der Brünette folgt ihm schließlich und begab sich sofort zur Dusche. Dort zog er sich die Boxershorts aus und trat hinein. Ryuzaki setzte sich derweil auf die geschlossene Toilette und wartete. Während Raito sich nun also die Kampfspuren abwusch und Erleichterung verschaffte, lauschte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Tun aufmerksam und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn das irgendwie noch mehr anturnte. Letztlich stand er entschlossen auf und streifte ebenso seine Boxershorts ab, bevor er ohne große Umwege zu Raito unter die Dusche stieg. Dieser bekam es anfangs gar nicht mit, spürte dann jedoch, wie sich plötzlich eine weitere Hand um sein bestes Stück legte, während eine andere seinen Bauch hinauf bis zu seiner malträtierten Brust streichelte. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah direkt in Ryuzakis unbewegtes Gesicht, welches seinem eigenen stetig näher kam. Kurz, bevor sich ihre Lippen jedoch berührten, hauchte Ryuzaki noch folgende Worte: „Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Du hast es mir unerträglich gemacht. Also übernimm jetzt dafür die Verantwortung, Raito-kun."

Diese Worte hingen noch in der Luft, als Ryuzaki auch schon leicht an Raitos Haaren zog und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Doch Raito wehrte sich heftig und stieß den Detektiv von sich, sodass dieser gegen die Kacheln knallte und zu Boden sank. Währenddessen atmete Raito heftig und wischte sich erneut mit dem Arm über den Mund. „Was sollte das?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen nach einigen Augenblicken, während er seinen Fuß auf dessen Schulter stellte, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Ryuzaki sah ihn nur an und meinte dann vollkommen sachlich: „Ich habe lediglich etwas gegen mein Problem tun wollen. Und deine Blicke sind mir auch nicht entgangen. Ich möchte wetten, dass du dich insgeheim gefragt hast, was ich mit meiner Zunge sonst noch alles anstellen könnte…" Das Blut, das augenblicklich in seine Wangen schoss, konnte Raito leider nicht aufhalten. Dennoch stritt er diese Behauptung vehement ab und packte schließlich Ryuzakis Haarschopf, um ihn daran unsanft zurück in den Stand zu ziehen. „Die einzige Frage, die ich mir bei diesem Anblick gestellt habe, war die, ob ich es auch könnte. Also lass mich mit deinen fixen Ideen in Frieden, klar?!" „Würdest du bitte meine Haare loslassen? Es tut langsam weh und ich würde sie gern noch ein wenig länger behalten.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige darauf nur und wartete auf Raitos Reaktion. Dieser ließ einen Moment später von Ryuzakis Haaren ab und schob die Duschwand beiseite, sodass er heraustreten konnte.

Bevor er sich versah, schlang sich jedoch ein Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn zurück, sodass er stolperte und Ryuzaki mit sich riss. Schließlich saß letzterer wieder in der Dusche und zwischen seinen Beinen befand sich ein ärgerlicher Raito, dessen Beine außerhalb der Dusche hingen. Um einen erneuten Fluchtversuch im Keim zu ersticken, schlang der Detektiv nun schnell seine Beine um Raitos Körper und zog dessen Kopf an seinen Haaren ein Stück zurück. „Wer sagt denn, dass du einfach so gehen kannst, huh, Raito-kun? Ich war mit dir noch lange nicht fertig…" „Was zum Henker willst du eigentlich von mir, Ryuzaki? Wenn du es so dringend nötig hast, dann schaff dir eine Freundin an oder was weiß ich! Nimm meinetwegen Misa! Nur lass mich aus dieser verdammten Dusche raus. Und nimm deine Griffel von meinen Kronjuwelen!", spie Raito ihm energisch entgegen und pflückte die Hand weg, die sich gerade auf die Wanderung zu tieferen Gebieten seines Körpers begeben hatte. „Wieso sollte ich mir eine Freundin anschaffen? Mädchen sind mir viel zu laut und nervig… Vor allem Misa-chan. Du hingen bist da ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Denn du bist mir in jeglicher Hinsicht ebenbürtig. Wahrscheinlich ist es das, was dich für mich so anziehend macht. Und deswegen kann ich dich hier leider auch nicht einfach so raus lassen. Um mir zu entfliehen, müsstest du mich wohl oder übel bewusstlos machen oder aber töten…", entgegnete Ryuzaki lediglich gelassen und ein wenig lauernd.

„Du fängst schon wieder damit an, Ryuzaki… Bist du wirklich erst zufrieden, wenn sich herausstellt, dass ich Kira bin?" „Im Moment wäre ich auch schon zufrieden, wenn endlich aufhören würdest, dich gegen das zu sträuben, was sowieso kommen wird. Denn ich habe dich durchschaut. Sieh es endlich ein, Raito-kun.", endete der Schwarzhaarige in einer Singsangstimme und wartete ab, bis Raitos Anspannung sich löste und er sich zurück sinken ließ, bevor sich langsam vorbeugte und an Raitos Lippen flüsterte: „Wunderbar, warum nicht gleich so? Das hätte uns beiden einige Schmerzen und Stress erspart, findest du nicht?" „Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Ryuza…" Weiter kam Raito jedoch nicht, denn der Schwarzhaarige unterband jedes weitere Wort sehr effektiv, indem er seine Zunge in Raitos Mund gleiten ließ und diesen ausgiebig erkundete. Der Brünette dachte jedoch nicht daran, sich zum Uke machen zu lassen und so rammte er Ryuzaki seinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Anschließend erhob er sich, drehte das Wasser aus und beugte sich dann überlegen zum noch immer irritiert blickenden und keuchenden Bündel hinab.

„Wieso hast du das getan? Ich dachte, wir hätten die Sache endlich geklärt?", brachte der Detektiv keuchend hervor. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, gesagt zu haben, dass ich der Uke wäre, gesetzt den Fall, dass ich deinem Vorschlag zustimmen würde. Was ich meinem Wissen nach auch noch nicht getan habe…", erläuterte Raito nun sachlich und reichte dem Detektiv die Hand. Dieser dachte einen Augenblick drüber nach, ergriff sie aber doch und ließ sich aufhelfen. „Das hättest du mir ruhig weniger schmerzhaft mitteilen können, weißt du, Raito-kun?", bemerkte Ryuzaki spitz und ging zum Regal, in dem die Handtücher lagen. „Nun, weißt du, ich dachte eigentlich, da du die Schmerzen, die ich dir zugefügt habe, ja anscheinend mochtest, würde ich dir damit nur einen Gefallen tun…", antwortete Raito in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall und lächelte dabei ein Lächeln, welches seine Worte Lügen strafte. „Halt die Klappe, Idiot." Mit diesen Worten warf Ryuzaki Raito ein Handtuch zu, das letzteren natürlich ganz aus Versehen am Kopf traf.

„Tz.", kommentierte der Brünette diese Aktion bloß und grinste dann triumphierend. Derweil begann der Schwarzhaarige schon, sich abzutrocknen, doch Raito hatte andere Pläne. Und so drängte er Ryuzaki auf die Toilette, nachdem er sein eigenes Handtuch auf den Deckel gelegt hatte. Als Ryuzaki nun also darauf saß und Raito fragend ansah, nahm letzterer Ryuzakis Handtuch und begann vorsichtig, diesen trockenzureiben. Erst die Füße, dann die Beine hinauf, doch dann hinderte ihn etwas in seinem Handeln und so drückte er kurzerhand Ryuzakis Beine auseinander. Diesem schoss ob dieser Aktion und entgegen seinem Willen das Blut in die Wangen und er wollte seine Schenkel sofort wieder zusammenpressen. Doch Raito ließ es nicht zu. „Lass das. Ich hab doch sowieso schon alles gesehen. Was sollte dir also peinlich sein?", bemerkte er und ergänzte dann kaum hörbar, „Außerdem hast du nicht gerade wenig zwischen den Beinen… Manch einer wäre froh, wenn er diese Aussicht an meiner statt sehen könnte."

Diese Worte ließen den Detektiv bloß umso mehr erröten und seinen Blick von Raito abwenden. Jener fuhr nun langsam und ruhig damit fort, Ryuzakis Oberschenkel und Bauch zu trocknen. Als er dies jedoch an Ryuzakis bestem Stück fortsetzen wollte, hielt dieser schnell seine Hände davor und senkte sein Haupt peinlich berührt. „Nicht, Raito." Angesprochener lächelte nur ein wenig und strich mit seiner rechten Hand sanft über Ryuzakis Wange und hob schließlich dessen Kinn etwas an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du bist wirklich verdammt süß, wenn du errötest, Ryuzaki…", kommentierte der Brünette schließlich mit einem deutlich hörbaren Anflug von Spott in der Stimme. Ryuzakis Augen verengten sich auf diese Worte hin zu Schlitzen und er warf Raito einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht süß, Raito.", stellte er unmissverständlich fest, bekam jedoch sofort das Gegenteil bestätigt. „Doch, das bist du.", hauchte Raito mit einer Stimme, die erotischer nicht hätte sein können, richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Ryuzakis Schenkel ab und zog ihn sanft zu einem Kuss heran.

Einige Minuten später hatten sie beide zu tun, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Du küsst wirklich gut, Ryuzaki." Angesprochenem legte sich sofort wieder ein Rotschimmer auf die Wangen, bevor er erwiderte: „Möglich. An der vielen Übung kann es allerdings nicht liegen…" „Wieso?" Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte etwas, antwortete dann aber doch leise. „Nun, meinen ersten Kuss hatte ich vorhin mit dir." Der Ausdruck, den Raito auf diese Aussage hin auf dem Gesicht trug, zeigte deutlich, dass ihn das überraschte. Doch dies hielt nur wenige Sekunden an, da er über Ryuzakis Vorsicht anderen Menschen gegenüber Bescheid wusste. „Einleuchtend, wenn man deine wenigen sozialen Kontakte bedenkt. Trotzdem muss ich mal fragen. Warst du noch nie an einem Mädchen interessiert? Ein paar wirst du doch sicherlich auch kennen, oder?" Ryuzaki schüttelte bloß den Kopf und sah dann zu Boden. „Ich kenne zwar eine Hand voll, aber ich konnte noch nie etwas mit ihnen anfangen. Viel zu laut und nervig für meinen Geschmack. Außerdem hatten wir keine gemeinsame Basis. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, ist es mir zum ersten Mal bei dir so gegangen, dass mein Verstand sich von meinen Instinkten übermannen lassen hat. Irgendwas an dir zieht mich anscheinend magisch an und reizt mich gleichzeitig in einer Weise, die mich fast wahnsinnig macht. Aber genug geredet, sonst bildest du dir noch was darauf ein, hm?", fügte der Detektiv mit einem winzigen Lächeln hinzu und nahm Raito daraufhin das Handtuch aus der Hand, welches er beiseite warf.

„Außerdem haben wir zwei ja hier auch noch ein kleines Problem zu beseitigen, nicht?" „Allerdings…", stimmte Raito zu und griff Ryuzaki sogleich gezielt zwischen die Beine. Dessen Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment vor Überraschung, doch wenige Sekunden später hatte auch er Raito dazu gebracht, vor Überraschung zusammenzuzucken. Nachdem die Überraschung überwunden war, zog Raito Ryuzaki zu sich auf den Boden hinab und die beiden versanken in ihrer eigenen Welt. Einige kräftezehrende Minuten später saßen die beiden mit stark geröteten Wangen und heftig atmend nebeneinander auf dem Badezimmerboden und versuchten, alle Anzeichen ihres Intermezzos zu beseitigen. „Raito?" „Ja?" „Darf ich…?" „Was möchtest du?" „Dich… noch einmal küssen.", flüsterte Ryuzaki schließlich kaum hörbar und sah auf seine Knie hinab. Raito rückte ein Stück näher an den Schwarzhaarigen heran und stütze sich auf beiden Händen ab, während er sich vorbeugte und einen zarten Kuss auf Ryuzakis Lippen platzierte. Dieser hatte jedoch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet und so dauerte es einige Sekunden eher er den Kuss erwiderte und ihn vertiefte.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich die beiden voneinander und sahen sich kurz in die Augen, bevor sich erneut erröteten und lächelnd zur Seite schauten. „…Wir sollten jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen, meinst du nicht?", stellte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer Weile mehr fest, als dass er fragte und erhob sich schließlich, bevor er Raito seine Hand reichte. „Ja, du hast Recht." Also gingen sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zogen sich zwei frische Boxershorts an, ehe sie sich zurück ins Bett legten. Die Blätter mit den Daten hatten sie einfach aus dem Bett geschmissen und würden sie am kommenden Morgen aufsammeln und ordnen. Doch nun ergriff die Müdigkeit Besitz von ihnen. Selbst der sonst an Schlaflosigkeit leidende Ryuzaki verspürte eine wohlige Müdigkeit. Die beiden lagen anfangs, wie sonst auch, einfach nur jeder für sich nebeneinander, jedoch stellte der Detektiv bald schon eine Frage, die dies ändern sollte. „Raito-kun? Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich etwas näher bei dir liege? Mir ist ein wenig kalt." Raito sah daraufhin amüsiert zu Ryuzaki hinüber und meinte nur süffisant grinsend: „Ich versteh schon. Na los, roll dich rüber." Was jedoch Ryuzakis Definition von „etwas näher bei jemandem liegen" war, stellte der Brünette wenige Augenblicke später fest, als nämlich besagter Schwarzhaariger eine seiner Hände unter Raitos Rücken durchschob, sodass diese an seinem Hintern ruhte, während er die andere auf der Brust des Brünetten niederlegte und schließlich ein Bein auf die Raitos legte. „Ryuzaki, das nenne ich nicht näher bei jemandem liegen, sondern kuscheln. Aber okay, lassen wir das… Gute Nacht.", kommentierte Raito lediglich Ryuzakis Liegeposition und schob entschlossen eine Hand unter Ryuzakis Rücken durch und in Ryuzakis Boxershorts hinein, sodass nun auch seine Hand an Ryuzakis nacktem Hintern ruhte. Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf, bekam jedoch nur ein „Ich habe nur Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten…" zur Antwort.

Mit seiner anderen freien Hand ergriff Raito schließlich die Ryuzakis auf seiner Brust und hielt sie fest. In dieser Haltung lagen sie noch einige Minuten wach und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. „Ryuzaki?" „Ja?" „Das, was heute Nacht passiert ist, bleibt unter uns, okay?" Nach einer Pause, die Raito viel zu lang vorkam, antwortete Ryuzaki schließlich: „Natürlich, niemand wird etwas davon erfahren…" Der Brünette war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den sarkastischen Unterton nur eingebildet hatte, aber er wollte sich auch nicht weiter in sinnloses Nachdenken hineinsteigern. Und so sagte er nichts weiter dazu und schlief schon bald darauf ein. Ryuzaki, der jedoch mit einem Kommentar darauf gerechnet hatte, war nun etwas enttäuscht, wollte aber auch nicht mehr als nötig darauf herumreiten und so schloss auch er die Augen und versank seit langem tatsächlich wieder in einem traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf.

__________________________

_Ich hoffe, dieses Machwerk hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen und nicht eure Zeit vergeudet. Also vielen Dank fürs Lesen. :3_


End file.
